Zaf's Birthday
by SarahSwan7
Summary: It's Zaf's birthday - how will he celebrate?


The sound of the alarm bleated irritably. Zaf rolled over and silenced his clock's shrillness, reaching for his phone. The date splayed on the screen was one he always looked forward to. The time, however, was gruelling. A 6am wake-up call for work isn't exactly ideal on your birthday.

The mat under the door was empty of cards at such an hour. His phone was also free of birthday greetings. But a card and present perched on the breakfast bar lit a smile on Zaf's face.

He knew that Jo had already left – she was going to Istanbul for an undercover operation and wouldn't be back for a week – but she had miraculously remembered a gift for him amongst preparing her legend and bracing herself for a 4am flight. The card was typically colourful and pleasant, filled with her looped handwriting that told him to have a great day and that she would see him soon. Zaf tore the paper off the present and held a black box in his palms, gently lifting the lid to reveal a dazzling watch, one that he had been caught staring at in the town centre just last week. _Jo had remembered,_ he thought happily.

Zaf swallowed a glass of orange juice and buckled the watch onto his wrist, hurriedly gathering his coat and keys. He'd grab a bacon and maple bap from a street vender just opposite Thames House on his way in.

The tube was bustling and busy as always, but Zaf didn't mind. He clasped a newspaper and briefly flicked through it, to see what else was happening other than his birthday. Obviously there were important government decisions and sports victories; however, all Zaf could focus on was the bacon bap that would soon remedy the hunger in his stomach.

He wondered if the team had remembered his birthday as his feet skimmed the pavements, a scarf loosely knotted around his neck swaying in the crisp morning breeze. Then again, being a spy kind of gets in the way of cake and party hats.

The pods swivelled smoothly and Zaf stepped onto the Grid, clasping the glorious bacon bap in one hand whilst pulling off his scarf with the other. He sat down at his desk and licked a smear of maple syrup that had run down to his wrist. Zaf chewed appreciatively, watching an array of workers fill up the Grid as the working day began.

Adam nodded as a way of good morning as he arrived; a few seconds after Zaf had finished the bap and binned the paper evidence, including the receipt in his pocket. Eating hot food at desks was strictly forbidden.

"Morning mate," called Zaf, an extra ounce of charm in his voice. Perhaps he could cajole a birthday gift from his friend by being even more lovely and helpful than he usually was. "Can I help you carry those files?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Nope, I've got them. Cheers." He headed to the meeting room. Zaf frowned slightly – surely Adam might have remembered his friend and colleague's birthday? Adam had an impeccable memory.

Perhaps Ros would remember, Zaf thought, smiling at her as she strode into the Grid.

"Good morning. It's freezing today, isn't it?" he commented politely.

"Maybe you should buy a hat and gloves," she suggested.

"Ah, I could actually. I got some cash in the post from my uncle a few days ago," he hinted.

"Babysitting money?" Ros quipped, walking away, her heeled boots clacking.

"Zafar. Meeting room, now." Harry's voice was stern. Zaf sighed. It seemed his birthday might not be as great as he had hoped.

"What's going on?" Zaf asked absent-mindedly, pulling the doors shut and turning to face his colleagues.

"Happy Birthday!" they chorused. A chocolate cake sat in the middle of the rectangular table that was usually laden with papers and documents, pierced with coloured candles. Paper plates and plastic forks were arranged accordingly; along with foil party hats.

"I think perhaps a little cake can help us through a particularly boring task that I'll inevitably set for you all today," commented Harry with a smile, handing Zaf a bottle of whiskey with a blue ribbon artistically draped around it. The rest of the team, much to Zaf's surprise (and delight) handed him presents. He took a seat at the table and arranged them in front of him, deciding which to open first. Adam cracked open a bottle of champagne and began pouring glasses for everyone.

"I'm no good at birthdays," Ros explained as Zaf opened her present. It was a huge box of gorgeous chocolates.

"Actually, I think you're rather good. These are my favourite," he said thankfully.

She smirked. "Perhaps I did a little investigation. Then again, it wasn't hard, judging by all the empty wrappers in your desk drawers."

Zaf laughed, opening the box and offering Ros a chocolate.

Malcolm had made him a handy gadget to charge his phone on the go, which was much appreciated. Ruth had opted for a rich bottle of brandy. Adam hauled a massive box of 24 cans of lager out from under his desk with a grin, saying they were 'strictly not for work consumption. Just for after a bloody long day'. He had cleverly stuck little labels on each can, displayed with encouraging slogans about drinking your weight after sitting in a surveillance van for over twenty hours.

Ros produced a box of matches coolly from her handbag and lit the candles on the cake, indicating that the singing was to begin. Zaf cover his ears in mock horror and laughed. Champagne and chocolate cake made a rather spectacular breakfast.

"Zaf, there's a call for you."

It was 5pm. Adam had chanted happy birthday each time he passed Zaf's desk. Ros had attempted to swipe a can from Zaf's lager store. Ruth had insisted on organising his desk as a birthday gift. And now Harry was letting Zaf take a break to answer the phone. Birthdays are brilliant, Zaf thought, as he made his way into the meeting room.

"Zafar Younis."

"Happy Birthday, Zafar Younis."

"What a nice surprise, Vanessa Stevens."

"Yeah well, Vanessa's lovely like that," said Jo from the other end of the phone. "Istanbul's nice this time of year."

"Better than London, no doubt," Zaf commented.

"Lonelier, but less queuing on public transport," she said.

Zaf smiled. "You're supposed to be in deep cover. Contact strictly prohibited unless urgent." 

"Well, it is urgent. I had to wish someone very important a happy birthday."

Zaf's smile turned into a beam. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"When I get back I'll even buy you one of those disgusting bacon maple baps you love," she said.

Zaf laughed. "Vanessa's quite the charmer. And I'll have you know those baps are a fine example of culinary excellence."

Jo snorted. "I bet you had one for breakfast."  
"Vanessa's clever too," he smirked.

"Vanessa also has to go now. A Turkish diplomat wants to have dinner with me."

"Lucky him," Zaf smiled. "Know your legend?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful. Oh, and thanks for the watch. I'm wearing it now."

"Counting down the seconds until you'll see me again?" Jo teased.

"Yeah," said Zaf honestly. "Thanks for today."

"My pleasure. Look forward to seeing you."

"Bye, Vanessa," Zaf smirked again, hanging up the phone. Jo hated the name she had been given for this operation and Zaf enjoyed teasing her about it.

"Mr Younis; important meeting at the bar commencing in fifteen minutes," Adam called through the door.

Zaf raised his eyebrows. "You skiving off early?"

"Yeah. Turns out it's my friend's birthday and you're supposed to celebrate or something," Adam smirked, chucking Zaf his coat.

It was gone 11pm before Zaf collapsed back into bed. He and Adam had a habit of sitting in bars until closing time, but Zaf had wisely opted to go home a little earlier. Adam had declared that turning another year older has obviously made him more mature.

Zaf fell into a blissful state of relaxation, his mind swirling with thoughts of cake and alcohol and bacon and maple baps and Jo and birthday cards and cash...

He jolted awake. The alarm blurted that it was 6am, 3rd of February. Zaf sighed. He'd have to wait for another year.


End file.
